The Day of Your Wedding
by LoreRobStar
Summary: Silly, but hey! give it a try please! Kori's thought on Richard's wedding!


**Well It's 12;30 PM. I'm bored, I was on FaceBook and then I got the insipiration! :D So here it is; Hope you like it!**

"_Kory? I'm sorry, but I cannot keep doing this" Richard whispered to Kory._

"_What do you mean?" She asked smiling nervously._

"_I cannot be…your boyfriend anymore" Kory was in shock. He couldn't?_

"_Wha-Why?" She said about to cry. When Richard said nothing, she talked again. "Is it because your friends don't like me?" Richard remained silence. "It is?" This time Kory started to cry. "Richard, why do you care about other people opinions? I Love you! You love me! Isn't that enough?" Kory tried to reach for his hand, but when she did Richard stood up quickly._

"_Listen! I cannot stay with you if every single person in my life keeps saying 'you shouldn't be with that girl' or 'Kory is not the right girl, Babs is" Kory remained silence. How was this even possible, couldn't he see it? "I…I realize that I do love Barbara…" Kory looked at him, emotions written all over her face. She felt sad, depressed, angry and hurt._

"_I thought you love me!"_

"_Kory I do love you! But we are not meant to be together! Babs is, she has been my friends since I was five! I know her so well! I love her Kory as much as I love you!"_

"_Why are you leaving me for her then?"_

"_It is the best choice I have! Everyone likes her, and it is the right thing to do for Bruce."_

"_Huh? What does Bruce had to be in all this?"_

"_Barbara's father is a business men. Bruce thinks that if I get closer to Barbara, he might have the opportunity to open some business with him" _

_Kory didn't know what to say. Was he really leaving her because everyone was telling him to?_

"_Bussines? Bussines. You're leaving me so you're adoptive father can get more money. Right! Fine!" Kory stood up and ran quickly home. She couldn't believe it. _

_Richard just stood there, watching his love leaving him._

I snapped out of the trance and I felt a small tear rolling down my cheek. I wiped it, I didn't want enyone to see I was crying, they would notice because of my make up.

I looked at Richard the whole time in his black suit, but he didn't seem to notice me in the crowd. He was just smiling and waiting for her fiancé. Barabara Gordon.

Yes, I am in Richard's wedding. I thought I would have the strength to come, but I knew I have to. I didn't want to hurt him, like he hurt me. He was going to be happy, so am I.

I was standing at the very back, just watching how Barbara was walking towards Richard. Her white dress was beautiful, I have dreamed of wearing that dress and be the one walking where she is right now. Sadly, it was just a fantasy of mine.

I didn't put attention to the whole wedding, I was thinking of all the pretty moments we shared, and how he destroyed them all in five minutes. I snapped out of my trance again when I heard, "I do". Everyone started clapping and I didn't feel really good. I wanted to die. He was married now, nothing I could do about it.

I couldn't fight my tears back anymore. As soon as I felt themgoing down my cheeks I ran outside. I didn't care about the storn going on outside, I wanted to get of there. I ran to the little park, one block from the church. I walyas liked that park, it brings me peace always I'm in there.

I sat in one of the swings with my head down, tears and rain drops going doen my cheeks. My make up got all ruined, as well as my dress and shoes, but I didn't care.

How was he capable of doing this? He was getting married. He is married! I felt like screaming, but I contained it back.

I looked up to the sky and whispered 'Why?' several times. Like if the sky would give me the answer. I looked down again and waited until I calmed down, a little.

I was looking at the grass under my swing. I shook my head saying 'No'. Then I felt someone sitting at the swing besides me. I didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"Hi" He said. I remained silence. What was he doing? Apologizing? There was nothing to forgive! Does he want me to forgive him because he loves Barbara more than me?

"Kory, I am sorry. I know I hurt you, and you don't know how glad I am you decided to come"

"How could you do this to me?"

"I…Kory I said I'm sorry"

"No. I should be the one apologizing. I am sorry for holding you back, not letting you get to the person you really love!" I yelled, I need it so bad.

"No Kory. You don't understand. I love her, but I also love you. You know, you make me feel things that I thought I would never ffel again after my parents dead. You taught me how to love again. You are so special to me. You know the reason why I have to marry Babs." I didn't want to hear it. He was lying, he just loved her. He reached for my hand, but I pulled away. I looked up, that he couldn't see me, his look was full of hurt.

"Kory, I want you to know that I will never love anyone more than you" He said. He stood up and walked away. I stayed there, just looking how my only love was leaving me.

**I know, the reason why Richard left her is kinda silly, but I could not think of anything else. I am sorry for that! Well I hope you liked it! :D And if you could leave a review that would be awesome soo…See ya next time! :DD**


End file.
